Born a Prince, Rasied A Slave
by Train Uchiha
Summary: Rain comes to Earth intent on getting revenge for the hellish life he grew up in, a life that he did not deserve. Only one thing will give him the justice that he seeks... the death of his younger brother, Vegeta.
1. I: The Saiyan, Named Rain

RAIN

Saiyans can generally remember back to when they are two years old. Myself, however, was a concious, self-aware being while still in my Mother's womb. Though I could not speak, I could hear. I could understand. Whether this was a gift or curse and why I had it - I do not know, but I learned much in my first few months of life. I already had a basic understanding of the Saiyan way of life. I knew my Father's name, Vegeta, King of the Saiyans, and my Mother, Tamana, his Queen.

My Father strongly believed that I would become the fabled Super Saiyan of Legend. When I was born however, this was not the case. I still could not speak, but I could hear. After being removed from my Mother's loving arms, I was placed in a plastic cradle of some sort. I felt heat move up through my body, and then back down as an older Saiyan with glasses and my Father behind him looked anxiously at some computer beneath me. The results were apparently disappointing.

King Vegeta "What? What does it say? Will my son be a Super Saiyan?"

Saiyan Scientist "My Lord, the young Vegeta appears to have a very low power level."

King Vegeta "What do you mean? How low? What about that baby born an hour ago, Nappa I think he was named. Is my son's power level near his?"

Saiyan Scientist "The young Vegeta has a power level nowhere near young Nappa's power. Why, even Bardock's son has a higher power level than Master Vegeta's."

King Vegeta "This kid next to him? The only thing he has going for him is a full head of hair! Grr.. these results cannot be true. Perform the test again."

Saiyan Scientist "I am sorry my Lord, there is no mistake."

King Vegeta "I had hoped my son would have the power to defeat Frieza. This is very embarrassing. No one hears about this, okay?"

Saiyan Scientist "Yes, my King. Of course."

I didn't completely understand what was going on, but I knew it was negative. I started to cry as my Father turned to his bodyguards.

King Vegeta "You - Inform the world that my Queen died in labor along with my child. And you two - Take my wife to the lower dungeon and strangle her until she breathes her last worthless breath."

The scientist was concerned, I was crying, but I didn't understand death yet, I didn't know what my Father intended to do.

Saiyan Scientist "King Vegeta... what will you do with the young child?"

King Vegeta "...Destroy it."

Saiyan Scientist "My Lord!? He is your son!"

King Vegeta "I have no son. No child of mine would be born so weak."

The scientist rushed in front of my father and beggingly bowed in front of him.

Saiyan Scientist "Sir, I beg you to reconsider."

King Vegeta "He is no use to me as a child, or the Saiyan race as a warrior. What would be the meaning of his existence?"

Saiyan Scientist "Surely his life is worth something to you.. My King."

King Vegeta "Hmm.. you make an excellent point. Sell him."

Saiyan Scientist "What!? My Lord, that is not what I meant.."

King Vegeta "He's no use as a warrior, but a weak Saiyan could still make a good slave."

My father exited the room, the scientist returned to me and I found little comfort in his eyes, but comfort was definitely present.

Saiyan Scientist "Please forgive me for the world you will grow up in, but remember that I saved your life."

The next day I was awakened by an unsettling presence in the room, an evil that haunted my very first nightmare, they called him.. "Cooler".

Cooler "So this is it?"

King Vegeta "Yes, Lord Cooler. I am very gracious that you would take the time to come here yourself."

Cooler "Is this his power reading?"

King Vegeta "Yes, my Lord.. but.."

Cooler "Good. Saiyans just seem to be getting weaker, these days. I don't trust you Monkeys. If it were up to me your entire race would be wiped out from existence."

King Vegeta "Lord Cooler, this child will never become a warrior, but he will be strong, he will be able to perform difficult labor for you."

Cooler "I will give you 40 Kalts for him."

King Vegeta "...But my Lord, he is of my own blood! Imagine what a fine assistant he would make!"

Cooler "I'd rather have a Namekian, they don't need to be fed, and I could remove their body parts for my enjoyment. It is 40 Kalts, take it or leave it."

King Vegeta "Yes, 40 is good."

Cooler "What's its name?"

King Vegeta "He is yours to name."

Cooler picked me up by the tail, it hurt unimaginably, but the feeling of helplessness hurt even more. I was scared, to scared to cry even. Cooler took me away over his shoulder. I reached out for my Father, but he wanted nothing to do with me. I didn't understand at the time why he was embarassed of me.

For the first time, I saw the outside world with my very own eyes. It was stormy outside, and droplets of water splashed down on me, completely drenching me. I could not cry that night, so the sky did it for me.

Cooler locked me away, with other children of different ages, all of the children were just as frightened as I was. By day four I learned how to crawl, and I was lucky enough to get a peak out of the only window in the room that day. Outside it appeared as though nothing had changed, it was still storming outside, even. The lightning that day revealed a man that I would continue to see for several years of my life, he was an older man with gray hair and a gray beard. He had an eyepatch over one eye and dark, poor, raggy clothing. He was the personification of a bum, but he did not fit in with the surroundings. He watched me as I watched him, and somehow, he took alot of the fear away from me. I continued to watch him until, finally, the clouds had cleared. The sun pierced through and almost blinded me, but it was a beautiful sight. It wasn't much longer that the building I was in moved into outer space, and I would never see my birth planet ever again.

I was named Rain because every planet I would be sent to it would rain and rain. When I served on the ship during battles, I would get punished for this, as the downpour made the battle difficult. Eventually I was removed from being stationed in a war zone ever again.

For the next twelve years, I would serve as Cooler's personal slave, ordered to do the most degrading and disgusting of chores. It was on the weekend that I would see the bum again, casually appearing in the spaceship when no one else was around.

Rain "Who are you?"

Ken "You can call me Ken."

Rain "I remember you.. from home, a long time ago."

Ken "And I remember you."

Rain "You haven't aged.. I've grown so big since then."

Ken "I don't age anymore, Rain."

Rain "How do you know my name? Why are you so interested in me?"

Ken "Those questions are for you to figure out on your own one day. I will see you again one day."

It was at that moment that one of Cooler's goons entered the room and told me to prepare for landing on Planet Uten. On Uten, I was approached by another stranger, he was not native there, and it seemed as though I was the only one who could see him.

Dima "Your past is hell, your future does not have to be."

Rain "Who are you?"

Dima "I am no more than a travelling magician who has foreseen your future."

Rain "And what do you see?"

Dima "I see a man hungry for revenge. It is a tragic tale that will doom the entire universe."

Rain "I'm not the one you should worry about, Cooler.. he's pure evil."

Dima "Cooler is a kitten, child. You are a lion. One day you will gain control of your emotions, you will become the master of yourself. You will hold the universe in your hand. At that point, your future becomes unclear. Will you crush it, or will you protect it?"

Rain "..I don't understand. How could I be so important?"

Dima "Fate is fate, but in the end we will decide our own destiny. It was fate that sent you here to Uten, a child slave, while your brother will grow up in royal bliss."

Rain "..My... brother..?"

Dima "But choices you will make will decide your destiny."

I blinked, and the stranger was gone. He left me with alot of things to think about, but I dwelled most about the revelation that I had a brother who would get the life that was meant for me. I became very bitter, very scared.

I continued to serve on Uten faithfully, hearing the tales of Frieza and Cooler. Eventually, I would also hear of the destruction of my own planet. When I was 16 years old, my pain, my suffering, my bitterness, it all combined together to push me over the edge. I tried, but failed to take my own life on several occasions. I eventually accepted my life as punishment for something I had done that I do not remember. Now, I look back to see myself as a mutt, beaten around long enough to be convinced that I did something wrong.

I did not let go of all emotions to become a Super Saiyan. I held on to one, one that I needed to change my position in the world: Hate.

My hatred consumed all other emotions and pushed me to unleash what I felt inside, a legendary power that would give me the opportunity to get revenge for what has been done to me. It was my anger that day, driven by the power of the true Super Saiyan, that destroyed all life on Uten. I was alone, with the exception of one - my frequent visitor, Ken.

Ken "The Super Saiyan has awakened."

Rain "What does this mean?"

Ken "It can mean whatever you want it to. Maybe its a sign from above, or below. Perhaps you are to get your revenge."

Rain "...Revenge."

Ken "Whatever you decide to do with this power, know that every power will be surpassed by another.. eventually. It is the way of life. You will only realize your mistakes when you have been defeated. It is your choices at that point that will decide your destiny."

Rain "Wait.. who are you? Why do you keep coming to see me?"

Ken "Questions I cannot answer. Fear not, you will see me again, but you may no longer recognize me."

I scoffed at the two mysterious men who continued to enter their way into my life for years, yet I never forgot their words to me. I never saw these two again, and I continued on my path to find my brother, somehow, knowing he was still out there. I became obsessed with my own abilities, and sometimes killed innocents and destroyed entire planets just to be feared. I never wanted to be that way, it wasn't me any more, yet when I became that stranger, it was too late.

I encountered a spaceship in the Northern galaxy one day. I remember it well, as I recognized the emblem on it to be of the Cold family. I entered inside to find it nearly completely empty. What it did contain was the comatose body of Frieza. I considered destroying him, thinking it would make me a hero. Then my mind wandered, and I thought that Frieza could possibly assist me in my search for my brother, Vegeta.

I injected some of my own energy into him, awakening his mind and body. At this point I bowed in front of him, without even meaning to. Something inside of me still feared this being, and I indentified myself as a soldier of Cooler. I remember him looking back at me, catching my lie.

Frieza "My brother does not employ Saiyans."

Rain "I am not a Saiyan!"

The term was a slap in the face to me, and at the moment I no longer feared this man. I got up off my knee and slammed him into the wall, with my hand tightly gripping his throat. Behind him was a control panel that he was just in range of, before I noticed him press a button, I heard him call for guards, and robotic creatures activated. There were less than 10, no less than 7, all fell in one swing of my blade. Frieza was sweating uncontrollably as he raced to another control panel. I threw my sword into it before Frieza could call anymore assistance.

Frieza "What do you want!"

Rain "Vegeta. I want my brother! You are going to tell me where he is!"

Frieza "Earth... Earth! That is where Frieza was going. I was made from his DNA, an exact replica to take his place if he did not survive the operation."

Rain "You just saved your life. Keep the sword, I will find another one."

I had always intended to go to Earth and find him, but for some reason, I never did. Something happened to me that I can never explain, but I stopped seeking out my brother at that point, it was just that one day.. he came to me. But that story you already know.

Have the prophecies now come true? I have met my match in twins, they are young and already have my power. They are like me, but different. I have been made a believer. I know what decision I must make... 


	2. II The True Legendary Super Saiyan Rain

RAIN 1

Goku shows up at a party in one of the Capsule Corporation buildings. The first to notice him is Krillin. Goku is not in a happy mood. His clothes are torn, his body is bruised, and he is sweating.. he has been in a battle.

Krillin: Goku!!

The party stops, everyone directs their attention to Goku.

Krillin: Goku.. what's happened? Vegeta and Pan took off earlier when they heard about a spacecraft landing.. was that you? Are you back!?

Goku immediately walks over to Gohan and Videl. Gohan is holding a glass of punch, and Videl has a plate of cookies. Goku shuts his eyes and puts his head down.

Goku: Gohan, Videl... I am truly sorry... your daughter is dead. I tried to stop him, but I could do nothing to save Pan.

Gohan squeezes his glass, breaking it to pieces. Gohans hand is cut, and blood drips from it to the ground. Videl drops her plate of cookies, spilling it all over the floor. Bulma walks over to Goku, Goku turns around and looks at her.

Goku: Vegeta was beaten very badly, his chest was sliced and he has lost his right eye, I took him to Dende's so that he can heal him. That was not me in that spaceship, it was a man who calls himself Rain.

Trunks: all dressed up, and extremely angered, walks over to Goku.

Trunks: Why didn't I sense any of this.. I would not have let anything happen to Pan or my father!

Goku: Dende didn't sense any of this either, nor did King Kai. King Kai feels it has something to do with this guy's energy.. its somehow having an effect on all of our abilities to sense power levels. His energy is unlike any other, I could sense him for awhile up until he... transformed. As hard as it is to believe, he is a Saiyan.. I can't explain it. I don't know where he is going, or what his purpose is..

Gohan: This guy.. what did he look like?

Goku: He was in the third form of Super Saiyan.. his clothes were very raggy, and he carried a large samurai sword, the sword that wounded Vegeta and killed your daughter, it is the most dangerous of all.

Goku notices that Trunks has disappeared, and then.. Trunks comes out of a back room, with his blue jacket and black tanktop on. He also has on black wind pants with white stripes on the side. In his hand, he holds the sword that received from Tapion, the one that an alternate Trunks destroyed the vile Frieza with.

Trunks: He can't be a better swordsman than me...

Goku: Gohan, Videl, Trunks, Bulma, Bra.. come with me, I will take you to see Pan and Vegeta. The rest of you, my advice is to stay together.

Goku uses the Instant Transmission technique to teleport the 5 of them to Kami's Lookout. Dende stands over Vegeta, doing his best to heal him. Vegeta's eye is cut very badly, and he also has many other cuts on his body. Pan lies dead on the floor, her throat is cut open, but it has been covered up with Mr. Popo's jacket. Videl is the first to see Pan, and hides her face in Gohan's shirt. Gohan also bows his head down and closes his eyes as tears flow down his cheeks. Trunks bends down, looking at Pan. He removes her orange bandana, and ties it around his neck like a scarf. Vegeta sits up, and Bulma bends down and hugs him. Mr. Popo comes out and tosses something to Vegeta. Vegeta catches it, and opens his hand, it is an eye patch. Vegeta puts the eye-patch on, and Bra turns her head, making no comment about it.

Vegeta: Kakarot... the guy who did this to me. Let me be the one to kill him!

Trunks: No.. he's mine, father!

Goku: No! If your goal is revenge, then you will fail.

Gohan: Dad, you are wrong. I will not let this man breathe for much longer.. He will pay for what he did here, and when he dies, Piccolo will make sure he regrets what he did.

Meanwhile, someone was about to crash the party at Capsule Corporation. While everyone was expecting Goku to walk through the door.. they see Rain. He was exactly how Goku described, in Super Saiyan 3 and everything. Rain walks over to Krillin, Krillin slowly keeps on backing away until Rain grabs him by the throat.

Rain: Where did you hide Prince Vegeta?

Android 18: Leave him alone!!

Android 18 throws a punch at Rain, and without looking, but with lightning speed, Rain grabs his sword and cuts off #18's hand before it reaches his face. Android 18 falls to the ground in horror. Two guys then step up in front of the crowd, they are Goten and Uub. Rain drops Krillin to the ground and Krillin crawls over to Android 18. Goten turns Super Saiyan and dashes over to Rain. Goten tries to punch Rain, but Rain's image fades away, and then he returns with a knee to Goten, sending him through the wall. Uub then charges towards Rain, but makes an emergency stop just centimeters from the blade of Rain's sword. Rain hits Uub with a kick, and Uub goes flying through the ceiling.

Rain: All I want is Prince Vegeta!! How many of you must die before I get an answer?

Rain waits a moment, only to still get no answer. Rain powers up and without being detected, he gets to Yamcha, and stabs him in the stomach, his next victim is Chiaotzu, death by dicapitation. Rain stops, and he sees Tien. Rain picks up Chiaotzu's head and holds it up.

Rain: You had a bond with this one, I take it? And the other one was probably your friend too, right? It's too late for them, but you can save yourself. Tell me where Prince Vegeta is...

Rain tosses Chiaotzu's head, it lands by Tien's feet.

Rain: ...or you can end up like him.

Tien begins to growl out of sheer anger. His eyes turn pure white, and they stay that way. The energy that surrounds him begins to circle him like a tornado. His muscles grow, and then everything stops, except that he has a white glow around his body. No, he is not a Super Saiyan.. he is a Human.. a human who has just lost his best friends, a human who does not want to lose anyone else. Krillin, who is tending to his wife, is amazed. He now knows without a doubt who is the most powerful pure blooded human, it is Tien.

Rain: Fine.

Suddenly, three more Tiens appear, and Rain finds himself surrounded. Rain laughs, and spins in a circular form with his sword outward, and slices through all four Tiens, each of them fade away. From above, Rain is hit with a double-handed smash from the real Tien. Rain drops to the floor, and then kicks back up.

Tien: Krillin, everyone.. get out of here, now!

Tien leaps forward, dodges Rain's sword several times, and then punches Rain's face numerous times. Rain falls down.

Tien: Now I will kill you.

Rain laughs.

Rain: You would probably make a fine Saiyan. Your powerful, strong, fast, but most of all.. your a complete fool!!

Rain kicks Tien in the chest and then jumps up and bicycle kicks him through the wall, to the outside. Rain stands above Tien.

Rain: Humans just weren't made for combat. Tell me where Prince Vegeta is now.. or you die.

Vegeta: There's no need for that.

Outside stands the just arriving Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, and Gohan.

Vegeta: I know your powerful, and I see the hair.. but there is no way that you are a Saiyan. Kakarot and I are the last pure blooded Saiyans alive!

Rain: That's where your wrong! I was born on the Planet Vegeta, and I am a pure blood as well.

Vegeta: If you really are a Saiyan, then I command you bow down to me, your rightful King.

Rain: I will never bow to you. I despise both you and your father! You are not the true heir to the throne.. I am... because I am your brother, Vegeta! Your father turned his back on me at an early age because I didn't have the power level he was expecting from me. He cared not for me because I was too weak to be called his son! He killed my mother and instead of killing me, he sold me to some god-forsaken planet... I was a slave, little brother! For years the anger and pain inside of me built up, until I could handle it no more.. one day I just exploded with unbelievable power! The explosion was so tremendous enough that all life on the planet were killed in it, except for me! I am the true Prince Vegeta.. but instead I was given the slave name: Rain.

Vegeta: This is all it is? You are jealous of me?

Rain: I hate you and the entire Saiyan race!

Trunks pulls out his sword and steps forward.

Trunks: I don't need to hear anything more... take your sword and prepare to face your nephew!

Rain: Fine.. the more of you connected to the Saiyan race I kill, the better.

Trunks and Rain both battle each other with their swords as sparks fly and a constant ringing can be heard from the clashing of the two blades. The swordfight lasts several minutes, until Rain's sword is knocked from his hand.

Rain: You are an excellent swordsman, better than myself.. but.. Do you think that I'm nothing without my sword?

Trunks: Are you trying to say your holding back? How much more powerful can you get?

Rain: You have no idea.

Goku: Trunks.. get back... I don't think he's bluffing! He may have ascended to another form of Super Saiyan!

Rain: I heard stories of a Saiyan legend that a Super Saiyan comes along ever thousands of years.. you fools think that what your able to transform to is Super Saiyan?

Vegeta: What are you talking about!

Rain: I have fulfilled the prophecy.. it's time you meet the True Super Saiyan!!

Rain transforms at last. Inside of a spherical yellow energy ball he stands. He looks similar to the super saiyan four look, but yellow spiky hair covers the top of his head and down his cheeks, forming spiky sideburns. He also has a yellow goatee protruding from his chin, its very pointy. His eyebrows even stick up somewhat. His hair sticks up straight in a pattern around his head. His eyes are now cat-like in there look. His tail has become muscular, and the edge of it has changed into a sharp bony dagger. The transformation has affected the earth's gravity, causing it to be several times greater than it was before. The transformation was so powerful, that it feels as if the earth is experiencing one massive tornado at the same time. And everyone on the earth finds that using a single muscle is too difficult. Everyone who has not died yet knows that there death will come at any second. Everyone is finding it very hard to move.. except for Rain. Rain walks towards Vegeta, unaffected by the immediate change of the gravitational pull of the Earth.

Rain: My power is unmatched, I have become an immortal. You will soon feel the pain that I have felt for decades, brother!

Goku: Why.. why are you.. doing this!? Its not his fault!

Rain: Of course it is. He is a Saiyan.. a race that finds fun in watching others suffer.. I will make sure what happened to me never happens again!

Goku: THIS WILL NOT MAKE ANYTHING RIGHT!!!!

Gohan immediately uses his powers to throw up a force field around the four of them. Gohan is in deep concentration, and is sweating up a small puddle beneath him. Outside of it, Rain is kicking and attempting to pierce the force field with the razor sharp dagger on his tail. Goku notices that Gohan is having alot of trouble keeping it up and cannot hold it much longer.

Goku: Gohan!

Goku looks over at Vegeta, and Vegeta looks back at him. Goku nods his head, and Vegeta reacts in such a way that he knows what Goku has in mind. Goku and Vegeta perform the Fusion Dance.. creating Gogeta, who goes straight to SSJ-4. Wasting no time, Gogeta jumps out of the force field and dropkicks Rain, but Gogeta just bounces off of Rain.

Rain: I was worried that would have broke your foot... who are you?

Gogeta: I am the fusion of Kakarot and Vegeta.. the combination of the two greatest entities of the Saiyan race.. I am a soldier of good, and I enjoy beating the Shit out of evil.. my name is.. Gogeta.

Rain: That was a very uninteresting speech, not a great choice for one's last words before his death.

Rain charges towards Gogeta, who crosses his arms, ready to block whatever attack is coming towards him. Gogeta is hit from behind on the neck, sending him to the ground. Rain kicks Gogeta on the ground.. stomping him several yards down into the ground. While Gogeta is being pounded, Trunks comes up with a plan. Trunks grabs his sword and runs over to Rain. He leaps into the air and comes down with his sword aimed for Rain's tail. Trunks sword does not go through.. Rain's tail is too strong! Rain backhands Trunks, and Trunks is sent flying. As Rain turns around, he sees a large energy blast heading towards him, as Gohan has just put his remaining power into a masenko bomb! Rain flies straight through the masenko blast towards Gohan, but before he reaches Gohan, Gohan drops to the ground, unconcious. Rain floats above Gohan, planning to do something when Gogeta spears him in mid air. Rain punches Gogeta a few times, and then kicks him down to the ground. Rain then drops back to the ground, and as he does, he sees Tien floating in the air, about to try one of his attacks. Rain effortlessly releases a single blast, and it hits Tien, causing him to fall to the ground out cold as well.

Rain: It seems i've won. And its almost a brand new day.. the Earth's sun should rise any moment. Tomorrow brings a new day of hope for the universe, no longer will Saiyans destroy the hope for peace, now everyone can live without fear! Tomorrow is the death of fear!

Suddenly, everything changes.. Rain stands there, in front of another figure that has his back turned to Rain. He is tall, and his hair is similar to Vegeta's. His long cape stands still, even though there is much wind. He calls out to Rain, and his voice echoes, even though they are outside on flat land. Rain knows who it is almost instantly.

Rain: ...Father?? Is it you?

King Vegeta: Son..

Turning around, the figure reveals himself to be King Vegeta. Long deceased, he could not rest until he made peace with his children.

King Vegeta: It is I, son..

Rain: Why did you...?

King Vegeta: I know now of my mistakes.. and I do regret them. Like your brother has, I grew up learning life as my father saw it. He taught me that the weak were worthless in this life, and he taught me that only the strong can rule a Planet. None of us are truly evil, and being evil was not our intentions in life. We were wrong as to what good and evil were. We thought it was right to do what was in the best interest of the Planet, but we did not even know what was in the Planet's best interest. The Saiyan race were wrong on what they thought was "good" and what was "evil", as is the Human race.. but the humans.. they have a pretty good idea. It takes all of us a while to truly learn what side we are really on, it takes some longer than others. Like your brother, it can take only years, but for some we never truly realize it until after we die.

Rain: Is this some kind of trick?? How do I know that you truly are my father!

A woman appears beside King Vegeta, Rain instantly recognizes her, it is his mother.

King Vegeta: Your mother and I have settled our differences. It is hard to forget the past, but you must, my son. The future is more important. If you continue, you will have destroyed many people's lives.. people who have done nothing to deserve what your about to do to them. If you truly want to give the Saiyan race a new image, you will protect life, instead of destroy it.

Rain: Oh, father.. mother.. I have killed so many already.. how can I erase what i've already done?

King Vegeta and Rain's mother fade away, and everything returns to normal. Gogeta has unfused back to Goku and Vegeta, everyone else lie unconcious or dead. Rain reverts back to his original form, which has not yet been seen. He has long black hair, very thin and not spiky at all, its very similar to Trunks's hair. Rain walks over to Goku and Vegeta. Both of whom are prepared to fight.

Rain: The fight is over.. I was wrong.

Goku and Vegeta stare blankly at Rain.

Rain: I know this must mean nothing right now.. but I am truly sorry for all the pain and suffering I have caused. I was wrong, about everything.

Vegeta: How do we know your not just playing games with us? You are a Saiyan after all..

Rain: Yes, I am a Saiyan. And I am now proud to admit that. If there was a way that I could change everything back to normal, I would do it.

Goku: Well, if your really telling the truth.. then there is a way.. but you'll have to allow me. The dragonballs are part of me you know, I can only grant three wishes a year, and luckily, its that time.. talk about timing! All you have to do is say the wish! But who is going to make the wishes...? I think we can trust him Vegeta...

Vegeta stares into his brother's eyes.. Saiyan instinct is telling him not to trust him, but since he's been on earth, he's developed human instinct, he can see that Rain is sincere, and he feels that Rain should be trusted.

Vegeta: Of course we can trust him.. he is my brother after all!

Goku gives Vegeta strange stare, as he usually finds it hard to trust Vegeta anyway.

Goku: Well alright. How about the first wish?

Rain: Okay.

Rain looks into his brother, Vegeta's... eye, and makes the first wish.

Rain: I wish for everyone who i've killed, back to life.

Goku: Okay!

Goku's eyes turn red. His mouth drops open and a yellow ray of light shoots out of it, and everyone is returned back to life, except most of them can't move because the gravity is still too strong.

Rain: Now.. for the second wish.. hmmm..

Goku: I can only grant three though, okay?

Rain: Hmm, well.. how 'bout some food!!?

Goku: Mmmm, yeah!!! What a great idea, i'm starving!!

All three of their eyes light up like they are the best of friends now.

Vegeta: Ham!!

Goku: No, no, how about some steak!

Rain: Or chicken, even! How about all three! Can you do that Goku? I wish for a big feast with steak, chicken, ham.. everything you can think of!

Goku: Of course I can!

Goku's eyes turn red again, but you can tell he is still thinking about food. All three then appear at a large table, with alot of food on it. They each pig out for a few minutes, and then they are leaning back in their chairs, patting their stomachs.

Goku: Oh man! That was GREAT! So how about that last wish!?

Rain: Oh yeah... umm, may I speak with Vegeta privately, Goku?

Goku: Sure!

Goku walks away.

Rain: Vegeta.. we are brothers, and I want to keep everything in the past where it belongs. I know would like to get to know you, as it seems you have a big family here, I would like to know all of them. But this just isn't the way I would want to introduce myself to them.

Goku slowly comes back in

Goku: Sorry, I forgot my drumstick!

Goku grabs his drumstick and walks away again.

Vegeta: Why don't you stay here on Earth, with time, everything will be normal.

Rain: I.. can't.. I too have a home, you see. I too have family and friends. I want my last wish to send me back there, I want everything to return back to normal how it was before I landed here, I don't want anyone to remember anything. All I need to know is the advice.. someone.. once gave me. In time, I will search for you, and find you again, and we will be at peace. Plus, i'm hoping you'll get that eye back, sorry about that and all.

Vegeta: I understand what your saying. And between you and me, I am very glad to know that Kakarot will never be the most powerful Saiyan.

Moments later, Goku is set to fulfill Rain's final wish.

Rain: Goodbye, brother.. oh and I forgot to tell you.. father says hi!!

Vegeta: What!?

Then, as Goku makes the wish happen.. everything returns to the way it was before Rain traveled to Earth. Pan is once again breathing, standing next to her father and her mother. Vegeta has two eyes. #18 has two hands. Chiaotzu has a head. And we will never be sure who the strongest pure-human is. No one has any memory of the events that took place, but on a distant planet.. the older brother of Vegeta remembers a dream he had of talking to his father and his mother...

THE END

RAIN 2

It's been 5 years since Goku became one with the Dragonballs, Vegeta has spent every day since Goku left trying to track him down. Vegeta's family has grown up and his children are now independent, Bulma has passed away, there is nothing left for Vegeta on Planet Earth. Vegeta has been all over the Northern Quadrant of the Universe, and hasn't found Goku yet. Vegeta long desires to know what Goku is doing, what new powers he has attained, and how strong he has become. On Planet Numbric, Vegeta suddenly gets a reading in his spaceship that indicates a large amount of energy on one individual on a planet. Vegeta immediately blasts off into that direction.

Vegeta: Let that be you, Kakarot..

Unfortunately, as advanced technologically as Capsule Corporation spaceships are, it will take Vegeta two days to reach Planet Numbric. Three hours later, Vegeta loses the power reading.

Vegeta: Lowering your power level no doubt..

Vegeta remains optimistic. After encountering other powerful beings he thought to possibly be Goku at first, it is very likely that this reading could be for someone other than Goku.

Two days later, Vegeta arrives on Planet Numbric, and he doesn't sense Goku's power level at all. He checks his readings again, and finds that there is identical energy matching the ones that were shown on Numbric that have moved to the neighboring planet of Uten. Vegeta is lucky this time, as it will only take 10 minutes to reach Uten from his current position.

When Vegeta arrives on Uten, he still does not sense Goku at all. But he does, however, sense a large power, continuosly increasing. It strangely seems familiar. Vegeta immediately flies in its direction. Vegeta sees a large man with long black hair and raggy clothing with a sword on his back. The man is holding a much weaker person by the throat, and there are other people around him watching in horror. Near the large man are buckets that are filled with jewels, very pricey looking jewels which might be currency on this planet. Vegeta walks up behind the large man and pokes him on the shoulder.

Vegeta: I may have no business policing your planet, but there is one thing that I cannot tolerate, that being those who steal from people who have worked hard to earn things.

The large man stands still with his back to Vegeta. Little does Vegeta know that this larger man is his older brother, Rain. Rain keeps his eyes on the man whom he has by the throat, and addresses the stranger interfering in his business.

Rain: You fool, you don't understand what's going on here.

Vegeta: Oh I understand perfectly whats going on here.

Rain, seeing that the stranger is being persistant, drops the man who he had by the throat, and turns around to be face to face with his brother. Rain is in complete shock. Rain knows his father's face, and he sees it in Vegeta.

Never did he think that he would see Vegeta on his own planet. If it weren't for the wish made the first time they met 5 years ago, Rain would know that his brother is not an enemy. He remembered the vision of King Vegeta as a dream, and for the past 5 years has believed it to be nothing more than that. His father was a cruel man and an apology is not acceptable. Rain was born a lower level so his mother was killed, and King Vegeta sold his own son into slavery on Planet Uten. Rain had been plotting revenge on Vegeta, but something inside was holding him back from actually going to Earth, which he won't ever know that it would be his second trip. Now that Vegeta came to him, Rain can have revenge. But Rain is in shock, this is a big surprise. Vegeta has no idea who he is face to face with.

Vegeta: You're messing with a Saiyan, fool!

Vegeta punches Rain in the face that knocks him halfway to next week! Rain pierces right through a car after flying backwards from an unsuspecting punch that he was not ready for. Vegeta looks somewhat impressed.

Vegeta: Hmm.. you are a bit stronger than I thought. I expected to take your head off with that punch. Next time I won't hold back.

Rain bursts into the first Super Saiyan form, incinerating what was left of the car he went through. He is taking heavy breaths as his face turns red in anger.

Rain: BRRROTHERRRR!

Vegeta looks puzzled, and loses his guard as Rain appears in front of him and punches him across the face. Vegeta stumbles backwards but regains his footing.

Vegeta: A Saiyan.. all the way out here? How is that possible?

Rain turns it up to Super Saiyan 2, and Vegeta skips the first Super Saiyan form and goes straight for Super Saiyan 2 as well. Vegeta is very angry to discover there is another Saiyan alive.

Vegeta: Who are you?

Rain: Father never told you about me? Of course he didn't, the King of Vegeta would never openly admit he had a low level for a son!

Vegeta: You claim your father to be the mighty King Vegeta?

Rain: Yes.. and you.. Vegeta.. are my brother!

Vegeta: What!?

Vegeta freezes upon hearing this revelation.. could it really be true? This gives Rain the perfect chance to strike. Rain pulls out his sword, and in one fast slash, Rain slices Vegeta's head from his body. Rain grabs Vegeta's head by the hair. Vegeta's face is still in a look of shock. Rain crushes Vegeta's head in his hand. Rain looks up into the sky.

Rain: I had my revenge.. yet I feel no release from the pain i've suffered from for all these decades. What else must I do? I killed the one who lived the life I was supposed to have.. it seemed too easy. What must I do to escape this pain!?

In a fit of rage and feeling hopeless, Rain stabs himself with his own sword. He falls back onto the ground, and stares up at the stars in the sky.

Rain: My family.. you no longer need me.. so I leave you now..

Rain is sent to the Home for Infinite Losers due to the violent life he lived. Cell approaches him, while Frieza, King Cold, and Cooler watch from behind.

Cell: Well, well.. if it isn't the new guy. My name is Cell, and I run things down here.. normally I don't offer this invitation to all arrivals here, but I will make an exception for you. You can either join me, or I can just kill you right here. You're not going to be asked again.

Rain unsheathes his sword, and in three slashes he cuts Cell into many different pieces. The Cold family cower back in shock. Cell regenerates and is outraged. He gets ready to attack until Guldo comes running over in a sweat to warn them.

Guldo: The Guardian is coming!! Everyone, the Guardian is coming this way!!

Cell quickly backs down into hiding along with The Cold Family and the Ginyu Force. Rain is left standing there by himself, as Piccolo drops down to meet the new arrival. Piccolo immediately gets in Rain's face.

Piccolo: I know full well who you are, King Yama told me everything. Vegeta has a brother... I am not impressed. I don't care to hear your story and I don't care to get to know you. You're down here for Eternity for what you did in life, and no matter what you did it comes as no surprise to me. Down in the Home for Infinite Losers, you are on a one-strike cause. You do anything out of line, then you go to a place much worse than this. There are no exceptions. You cause more problems, I destroy your spirit, and you cease to exist. You'll be staying in the East Caves, prison #3045967, its straight in front of you.

Rain gives Piccolo an unfriendly look, and flies to his prison cell. Before he gets there, he encounters Burter, a Ginyu Force member. Burter cautiously approaches Rain.

Burter: Cell wishes you would re-consider the proposition and apologize for cheap-shotting him.. thats.. in his own words of course...

Rain looks at Burter, and Burter scrunches himself up in fear. Rain grabs Burter by the throat.

Rain: I don't care about Cell... Tell me, do you know if there are any Saiyans down here?

Burter: Umm..Sai..Saiyans.. y-yes... of course...

Rain: Do you know where I can find King Vegeta?

Burter: All I know.. is that.. he's in the North Caves... somewhere... thats all I can tell you..

With this information, Rain once again pulls out his sword, and goes into flight in the Northern direction as quickly as possible. Perhaps this is the missing link in his revenge, to kill the one who caused all the pain.. actually, to do more than kill.. to eliminate the very soul from existence.It is taking hours for Rain to get to the Northern Caves, The Home for Infinite Losers is a very large place. Suddenly, Rain comes to a halt as a figure appears in front of him. It is a uniquely dressed Goku, Guardian of the Universe.

Rain: Where did you come from?

Goku: So.. you're the one I have been sensing on Uten. As soon as I heard that you killed Vegeta, I knew I had to come to HFIL, you are too dangerous to stay here!

Rain: So.. you're a guardian like the other one?

Goku: Not quite, he's the Guardian of HFIL, I am the Guardian of the living universe. I don't know how but somehow your energy is familiar, and I could use my instant transmission to get to you.

Rain: Whatever, get out of my way, I'm here to destroy King Vegeta, not you.

Goku: I can't let you do that!

Goku powers up into Super Saiyan 2.

Rain: I thought I killed the last Saiyan.. my brother..

Goku: Your brother!?

Rain headbutts Goku and continues to fly away. Goku heads back after Rain. Rain sees Goku catching up so he fires an attack at Goku, Goku spins out of the way to avoid the attack as Rain turns around, he sees a boot coming at his face. It is Piccolo. This allows Goku to catch up to Rain, and Goku jumps on to Rain's back to restrain him. Rain powers up to Super Saiyan 2 to knock back Goku and Piccolo. Rain continues to fly on, as Goku powers into Super Saiyan 3 to catch up to Rain. Rain sees this and also powers up to Super Saiyan 3, and Goku loses sight of him, so Goku powers up a one handed kamehameha, and uses the instant transmission to appear in front of Rain, and then blasts Rain in the face with the kamehameha wave. Rain is only temporarily blinded by the bright light, and Goku knocks him down to the ground. Goku flies down as well, and stands in front of Rain, who has his head bended down and is on all floors.Rain lifts his head up, and he fires piercing beams from his eyes at Goku.. but are deflected from a ki blast coming from the right. Goku and Rain turn their heads to see Bardock hovering over a cavern. He is in Super Saiyan 2 form.

Goku: Thanks, Dad!

Bardock: No problem, Son... MEN, GET 'EM!

All of a sudden, Bardock's old Saiyan comrades and even his Son and Goku's brother, Raditz jumps in to restrain Rain. Piccolo finally arrives as well. Then the Supreme Kai, Shin, makes an unlikely appearance in HFIL. Shin paralyzes Rain with some type of technique, but finds it difficult to hold, as Piccolo, Goku, Bardock, Raditz, and many other Saiyans are still having to restrain him. Using his strange powers, Shin forces Rain into a sort of sleep. A very long sleep.

Shin: He will be like that for about 5,000 years. When he awakens, we will deal with him then. He will be unable to move or see, but he will be awake for every minute of every day for those 5,000 years. That is his punishment.

Piccolo: Thank you, Supreme Kai.

Supreme Kai teleports back to Other World, as Bardock, his son, Raditz, and his friends rest from the difficulty of having to restrain such a powerful monster.

Piccolo: Goku, I was wondering..

Piccolo turns around, but Goku is gone. Piccolo once again has no idea where Goku has been, and has no clue why he has only seen him for those brief minutes in the past 10 years. Piccolo wonders when he will ever see Goku again, and thinks about what will happen when Rain finally wakes up.

Though Rain's body lies paralyzed, his mind continues on. The isolation causes Rain to see things that are not really there. His mind feeds these illusions, creating his brother, father, and mother before him. Rain cries out desperately for help, but neither relative offers any assistance. Instead they increase Rain's anger, hatred, and depression.. causing a mental rage. Vegeta, his younger brother, stands proudly above all the fallen Saiyans.. he is loved, feared, and worshipped all at the same time.

Rain's Mother, a young bride that produced a joke of a child. The young future Vegeta would have a power that wouldn't even rival a low-level Saiyan. King Vegeta, embarrassed and insulted to have given life to such a weak being, kills his young wife, Rain's Mother, over and over again.

King Vegeta, his father, the greatest King the Saiyans ever had. He conquered numerous planets and civilizations. He knew no mercy. He shines above the Prince, and shuns the child he tries to forget ever existed.

For 1,000 years Rain has been stuck in this Hell. It can contain him no more, the furious rage burning within him restores control over his body. His sole existence now.. is revenge. Rain is finally free.

Upon return, Rain wrecks havoc on the Home for Infinite Losers. He is killing the Dead, drowning the lands in a river of blood. His sword, hands, face, and everything from his feet to his chest is completely red now.

The current Guardian of HFIL, Pikkon, is alerted to this news.. and quickly rushes over to stop Rain.

The bloodshed has temporarily calmed down Rain's madness, and he's ready to go after what he seeks.

Rain: I can sense you, my brother. Somehow, someway.. you have returned to the living. The oppurtunity to kill you again.. will that quench my thirst of revenge?

Rain's plan of escaping HFIL is simple, he's walking out the front door.. sort of.

Rain looks up at the sky of HFIL, although it looks clear, he knows there is something more to it. Rain knows there is an invisible barrier there, and he expects to break through it! Rain is prepared to show HFIL his true power. The power of a Super Saiyan.. a true Super Saiyan.. a power that comes only once every 1,000 years.

Inside of a spherical yellow energy ball he stands. He looks similar to the super saiyan four look, but yellow spiky hair covers the top of his head and down his cheeks, forming spiky sideburns. He also has a yellow goatee protruding from his chin, its very pointy. His eyebrows even stick up somewhat. His hair sticks up straight in a pattern around his head. His eyes are now cat-like in there look. His tail has become muscular, and the edge of it has changed into a sharp bony dagger.

The transformation causes the doom of all of HFIL, the land and everything in it. HFIL falls to a fiery pit below. The invisible barrier above HFIL only helps to destroy it, as all energy gets reflected from it. But the barrier happens to save the rest of Other World, though tremors are felt all throughout the Kai Planets.

Rain flies upwards and stops just before he would hit the barrier, with a mighty punch he shatters it. The yellow sphere of energy that he is encased within keeps oxygen flowing as he flies through space, with his destination being Planet Fuudo, home of the Saiyans. His speed is incredible, and although at an unmeasurable distance from his destination, he will arrive in 10 minutes.

The Saiyans on Fuudo feel him coming. Vegeta, the King of Fuudo, exits his Royal Palace to address his people. By his side are Prince Trunks and to the other side is Cuber.(Cuber is Vegeta's body guard and his friend)

Vegeta: I am not doubtful in the least that this power coming to our planet is an enemy. I am keeping this short because he will probably be here soon. But I must order you all to evacuate the Planet immediately. There's no time for explanations, you must all leave here, and that includes you, Trunks. This enemy is my enemy, not our enemy.

The Saiyans panic, after seeing Vegeta express fear somewhat. They quickly rush to their spaceships and leave the planet without a destination in mind. Trunks argues with his Father.

Trunks: I'm not leaving you, Father! Whatever this thing is, you'll need me with you. It's too powerful for a Super Saiyan 5, you will probably not be able to defeat it!

Vegeta: Which is why you must survive to replace me as King on a New Fuudo! You must leave now.. Cuber, I order you to take my Son away.

Cuber: Yes sir.

Cuber grabs Trunks and pulls him into a spaceship and he takes off after the other space vessels.

Vegeta knows its Rain. Vegeta knows that he will die against this enemy once again, but hopefully this time he will learn more about the man who claims to be his brother. Vegeta awaits his arrival.

Rain arrives. Vegeta walks right up to him, he hides his fear, after all, he has died many times before. After your third death, there is not very much left to fear.

Vegeta: One thousand years ago... you killed me, it was a cheap shot, but I see now that you do indeed have the power to defeat me. Something told me we would meet again. Before I enjoy pushing my powers beyond the limit to defeat you, I want some facts.

Rain: I can't wait to kill you again, but perhaps if I told you everything, then you will experience more pain when I destroy you.

Vegeta: Then tell.

Rain: Before you were born, your Father had a wife, a young and beautiful girl that made your Father very happy. Soon she revealed that she was pregnant, and your Father told the entire planet that the new Vegeta will be born soon and he will grow up to be the Legendary Super Saiyan.

Vegeta: I take it that I am not that child.

Rain: No. Later that year, the woman would give birth. The child had long black hair, and the darkest of eyes. He was a perfectly healthy baby. But there was something wrong. This baby was very weak for a Saiyan. King Vegeta was angry and had his wife killed for giving birth to such a weak child. The child was going to suffer the same fate, until he was convinced to sell the child into slavery. That child was given the slave name, Rain, and one day, a travelling magician told him of his past, of his abilities, and of you. The anger swelled up inside of him, and it unleashed his true power. He became the Legendary Super Saiyan. I am that child all grown up, and there is nothing else in life for me than to get revenge and stop this endless pain and suffering that I feel inside of me.

Vegeta: So jealousy is it? My own flesh and blood or not, It looks as though I have no choice but to destroy you. I wonder, have you ever battled the power of a Super Saiyan Five?

Vegeta powers into Super Saiyan Level 5 as quickly as he can.Vegeta has now looks like ssj4 but he has red hair and his fur on his chest is silver his mucles are huge but his speed does not go down his tale is red with silver scrips on it. The power is not impressing compared to the awesome might of Rain.

Rain makes the first move towards Vegeta. Rain throws out a punch, but Vegeta moves out of the way, and tries to punch Rain in the back of the head, but Rain turns around and his fist meets with Vegeta's fist, knuckle to knuckle. Vegeta howls in pain, as the impact nearly breaks his hand. Vegeta doesn't stop, as he moves in with a kick to Rain's kidney, but Rain rams his elbow right into Vegeta's knee, and the pain knocks Vegeta to the floor. Vegeta grabs his knee in pain. Rain mounts himself on top of Vegeta's chest and starts punching him across the face continously.

Suddenly, a group of people begin to fade in, and one immediately leaps out to tackle the villian off of Vegeta. It is Piccolo in his evolved Namek state.( Piccolo has a new power he has spikes coming out of his shoulders and rists he does not have his attani but he has horns coming out of his back) On the other side are Masao, Ajinn, Kain, and Nezumi. (look at the chacter profiles)

Piccolo: You look much different than when we first met.

Rain is confused with the arrival of these other people, but instantly recognizes Piccolo, and adds him to the revenge list for being one of the people who locked him away for a Thousand years.

Rain: You've changed as well.

Ajinn pulls out his sword and steps forward, pointing the sword towards Rain.

Ajinn: Alright, who is this punk?

Piccolo: He's your great Uncle.

Ajinn is aggravated.

Nezumi: Damn Ajinn, you like meet a new relative everyday!

Kain tries to help Vegeta up, but Vegeta pushes him aside. Vegeta looks around to see them all.

Vegeta: You are fools, all of you! It's me he's after, that's why I sent everyone away from this planet. He can kill me, and then he will leave everyone else alone!

Kain looks over at Rain.

Kain: Really?

Rain: That was the plan..

Kain: Oh ok, then yeah! Kill Vegeta, that's cool, we can just go home.

Vegeta's viens nearly pop out of his forehead, and he walks over and punches Kain across the head.

Kain: I was just kidding! Ouch!

Rain: ..As I was saying.. Vegeta was all I came back for. But now that i've discovered that the green Guardian is here.. and that Vegeta has living relatives here.. I will have to kill some more. And the fact that there are apparently many Saiyans still alive, I will have to tear apart the universe until each and every one of them are destroyed!

Vegeta looks over at Masao.

Vegeta: Why are you even here? You are the Guardian of Earth, he is not threatening Earth, what purpose do you have in this battle?

Masao: I have a purpose to fight in every battle where a person with evil ambitions threatens peace.

Rain: Enough! All of you at once.. fight me!

Piccolo: All of us at once? I don't care how powerful you are... united, we are unbeatable.

Rain: Is that so?

All the Z-Fighters power up to their maximum. Nezumi is the first to jump in, but is swiftly backhanded to the horizon by Rain. Ajinn pulls out his sword and slashes at Rain, but he is unharmed. Rain punches Ajinn to the ground. Kain jumps in next, powered up in Ultimate Kaioken. He kicks Rain right in the face.. knocking Rain back a few steps. But Rain hits him with a energy blast that severely burns Kain's chest. Masao and Piccolo attack Rain from his left and his right. Masao throws his staff at Rain's head, and Piccolo flies in kicking Rain in the ribs. Masao grabs Rain's left arm, as Piccolo grabs his right. All of a sudden, Vegeta comes in with a very large Final Flash.

Rain moves his arm to his front side putting Piccolo in front of him to take all of the damage. The attack completely destroys Piccolo's lower body. Rain then throws Masao into Vegeta and blasts them both with a weak energy attack that knocks the both of them unconcious. Rain walks over to Vegeta, like a predator that has successfully caught its prey.

Everything is silent, until Rain's ears detect something a sound about 25 feet away. It is somebody's footsteps. Rain turns around to notice somebody else, another Saiyan, in the Super Saiyan Level Five transformation. It is Shouyu, the man believed to be the Legendary Super Saiyan that came about 1,000 years after Rain.

Shouyu: You have tremendous strength, stranger.

Rain: As do you. But like all of you vile Saiyans, I will destroy you all. None of you have the power I possess. Nobody can defeat me.

Shouyu: The words you speak may be true, but it does not mean that I won't try!

Shouyu runs up and kicks Rain right in the face. Rain falls down, actually feeling the pain. Angered, Rain jumps up and punches Shouyu across the face. Shouyu drops to the ground. Rain kicks Shouyu up into the sky and clubs him back to the ground. Rain goes back after him and Shouyu turns around and hits Rain in the face with an energy blast. Rain takes a few steps back and shakes it off. They both punch each other at the exact same time, and are both knocked backwards from the strike. Shouyu seems to have been damaged much more than Rain.

Rain: I am curious now as to how you managed to possess such power. I have encountered nobody like you in all the years that I have lived. You are defintely weaker than me, but you are much stronger than any other Saiyan I have ever faced.

Shouyu: I am the Legendary Super Saiyan, Shouyu. But, I am beginning to have my doubts.

Rain: ..Interesting.. very Interesting. They say that the Legendary Super Saiyan comes once every 1,000 years. Well, I have had 1,000 years of practice at it..

Shouyu: What!? How is that possible...

Rain: It's a rather long story. But what interests me the most is that you say you are the Legendary Super Saiyan yet you have yet to become a Super Saiyan at all?

Shouyu: What are you talking about.. this is Super Saiyan, the fifth level!

Rain: Foolish Saiyan. You are in a form achievable by any being with the ability to manipulate energy. Believe me, when you live to be 1,000 years old, you have a much better understanding of energy. It works much like adrenaline if you know how to use it correctly.

Shouyu: So then I am not the Legendary Super Saiyan?

Rain: No, you're definitely the Legendary Super Saiyan alright. You were just too naive to believe that you had already achieved the form. Now you will never have the chance to attain it, because I am going to kill you and spread the blood of your people all across the universe.

The other Z-Fighters start to wake up when suddenly the ground turns to hot ash with pockets of fire. Shin pops up in the sky just above the Z-Team.

Shin: Oh no.. I am too late.. he is here!

Kain: You're very late, Shin! Rain's power is destroying the entire planet!

Masao: Rain isn't responsible for the ground turning to ash..

Piccolo is completely regenerated, as he gets up, fear covers his face.

Shin: It wasn't Rain I was referring to!

Piccolo: Akuma!

The being known as Akuma ascends from the fiery ground. He is completely red with dark red scales. His eyes are a pure demonic yellow, and his horns are long and curled back. He has no mouth and he weilds a fiery blade. He has long wings like a bat that are connected to his arms, except they are a purplish-red color. Akuma is well over 9 feet tall. His wingspan is nearly 20 feet. Rain stands up to it.

Rain: What nerve!

With a swat of his wing Rain is sent flying into a mountain. This creature must be relatively strong, although his power cannot be sensed!

Nezumi: What in the hell is that thing?

Shin: His name is Akuma, the oldest creature in existence. Several times older than myself.

Piccolo: It is impossible, Shin.. how did he get here? How did he escape hell?

Kain: You mean the Home for Infinite Losers?

Shin: There is a darker place beyond the HFIL that is Hell. Believe me, there are beings more evil and a thousand times more powerful than Frieza and Majin Buu. When Rain escaped, he destroyed HFIL and the barrier that protected it. Akuma was free to go wherever he went to. Free after 500 Centillion years..

Kain: Centillion... what's that, like after Quadrillion?

Shin: No.. he would make someone a Quadrillion years old look like a baby.

Masao: A quadrillion has 15 zeroes, Kain.

Kain: Ah.. and a Centillion?

Masao: 600.

Kain: Oh.

Shouyu fires a large energy blast at Akuma but Akuma simply walks right through it.

Shouyu: No way.. that was enough to destroy the entire planet 10 times over!

Shin flies up and pulls Shouyu back to the rest of the Z-Team, far away from Akuma. Akuma walks over to Rain and tries to crush him beneath his feet, but Rain stands up and catches Akuma's feet. Rain manages to keep the feet from crushing him, but the force begins to make the ground sink in around him.

Piccolo: I can't believe it.. he's actually holding back Akuma.

Shin: Akuma is very weak.. he feeds off of fire, he has traveled a long way through the cold darkness of space.

Kain: He can't hold those feet up for long, it will eventually crush him!

Piccolo turns around, it seems that Vegeta is missing. As he turns back around to look, he sees that Vegeta has joined Rain to stop the feet from crushing him.

Shin: Vegeta! Have you gone mad? Your planet is lost! We have to get out of here now!

Shouyu also flies down to assist the two brothers. Shortly after, Piccolo, Kain and Masao join them. Not assisting are Ajinn, Nezumi, and Shin. The combined strength is enough to push back the giant feet of Akuma. Rain looks around him to see his enemies fighting alongside him. They saved his life, but why?

Rain: Why did you help me back there? I don't need help!

Kain: You're wrong, this guy is older than old, he's extremely powerful if you struggle against him. You will need us.

Rain: You could have escaped, let me be crushed. This way you will all die for sure.

Piccolo: We are not the evil beings you had been told about.

Shouyu: None of us are to blame what happened to you in the past. The Saiyan race has changed. Do not blame us for what our brothers and sisters have done.

Rain: Save your lectures for your children, boy.

Rain flies into the sky punching Akuma across the face back and forth, pushing him backwards through trees and hills. Shouyu follows up Rain's attack by firing several energy blasts at Akuma's wings but they do little effect, and Akuma crushes Shouyu beneath his wing. Ajinn springs forth out of nowhere and runs up the side of Akuma's wing with his sword unsheathed. He leaps into the air and hurls his sword at Akuma, striking him right in the left eye. Akuma grabs his eye in pain, and pulls out the sword. The sword falls down and Ajinn catches it and puts it away.

Rain jumps backwards and prepares a gigantic energy blast. It is relatively small, but he focuses alot of compressed energy into it. The attack leaves Rain's hands and pierce right through Akuma's body. Akuma drops to the ground in several pieces.

Rain: I told you I needed no help to defeat him. Don't think that you've redeemed yourselves for helping me.

Vegeta: I had no intention of helping you! I was only trying to save my planet!

Ajinn: I was waiting for you to get crushed.

Suddenly, Akuma's parts start piecing themselves back together like building blocks. Shin hurries over.

Shin: I told you, he is unstoppable. We must leave here now!

Piccolo: We must send him back to Hell somehow, Shin!

Shin: I could teleport him there but I can't get in close enough or he will kill me.

Rain takes a long stare at his brother Vegeta. It is no longer a look of hatred, nor is it a look of brotherly love. Niether is it even a look of respect.. but a look of better understanding. Rain turns his attention to Shin.

Rain: I will get you your chance, do not miss it.

Rain drops his sword to the ground and jumps in after the creature. Akuma swings his large wings at Rain, but Rain ducks out of the way, and ends up behind Akuma. Rain grabs Akuma from behind.

Rain: Now!

Rain struggles to keep a grip on the demon as Akuma tries to throw him off.

Piccolo: Its your chance, Shin! Do it now!

Shin turns to Vegeta who nods his head.

Vegeta: Do it.

Shin rushes in after the beast he also grabs hold, ready to teleport, when he looks over at Rain.

Shin: Rain, I applaud your self-sacrifice, but you must know that your past actions will never be forgiven, and you will have to remain in Hell.

Rain: Do it you fool!

Shin teleports the three away from Fuudo, and soon they appear in the Hellish world just beneath the Home for Infinite Losers. Quickly, Shin teleports back to Fuudo, where all the Z-Fighters are recovering from the fight.

Shin: The temporary barrier I created above Hell is strong enough to be unpenetrable for 30 more minutes. After that, they can escape again, and then there will be nothing we can do.

Ajinn picks up Rain's sword, trying it out, and slashing it in the air.

Masao: Goku can make things right again.

Shin: Goku? But how can he do anything? He is fused with the Earth, is he not?

Goku: Yeah.

Goku appears behind Shin, and surprises everybody.

Shin: Aahh!

Goku: Aahh!

Piccolo: Goku?

Goku: Yes?

Piccolo: Is that really you?

Goku: Yeah! I used one-third my power to re-create myself back on Earth momentarily, I used Instant Transmission to get here. Masao is right. Ever since I became one with the Dragonballs, I had the power to grant three wishes once every year. Well, apparently there is a limit to that. Somehow I could tell that this was it, I could only grant three more wishes. Thats why I never used them before, I knew there would be something much bigger come up where I would need to use them.

Shin: Goku, can you restore HFIL back to the way it was? HFIL completely blocks Hell, not even Akuma can escape then!

Goku: Sure thing!

Goku's eyes turn red for about 10 seconds, and then they turn back to normal.

Goku: HFIL is back!

Piccolo: Excellent, Goku!

Shin: Goku, everyone in HFIL was killed.. which means they no longer exist.. is it possible to bring them back?

Goku: Oh man, thats horrible! I can try.. but if it works, it will surely drain most of my power here!

Goku's eyes again turn blood red. He grinds his teeth as sweat pours down his face, trying extremely hard to make this wish come true. After a grueling 20 minutes. Goku drops the ground as his eyes return to normal color. He is beginning to fade away.

Goku: I did it... but, I don't know if I can make another wish.. I don't have much power left.. make it an easy one, ok?

Shin: I can't think of any other wishes, Goku... anyone??

Everyone looks around, thinking of something unselfish to wish for. Vegeta steps forward.

Vegeta: I wish for my brother...

Everyone turns their heads to Vegeta to hear what his wish is.

Vegeta: ...to be happy.

Vegeta turns around, crossing his arms. He walks off. Everyone looks at Vegeta. Goku looks blankly, and then smiles. He performs the wish, and then feels that he's running too low on energy, he should return to the Earth.

Goku: Well, i'm off guys. Keep it real!

Goku disappears, while in Hell, there is one man who no longer is haunted by his past, he has been released from his curse.. as he falls asleep, having a dream that he hadn't had in a long time, about a special certain visit from his Father.

THE END 


End file.
